orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Dierden
Paul Dierden was the monitor that was assigned to Beth Childs before her death. After Sarah Manning took her place, Paul grew to love her and began to protect her and attempted to cover for her, especially after Sarah came clean about being a clone. Biography Early Life Paul Dierden was once a military soldier. In Afghanistan, Paul was a private contractor and ended up killing six marines. It was friendly fire, and the organization responsible for the clones covered it up. Using this as leverage against him, Paul was recruited into becoming Beth's monitor, not knowing what exactly he was monitoring her for, with Olivier Duval as his superior. His guise was to become Beth's boyfriend, whom he never grew to love but was forced to stay with. Eventually, Beth stumbled onto the truth and became suspicious of his involvement in her life. Realizing that Paul may be involved in the cloning project, Beth distanced herself from and even began investigating him. Season 1 When Beth committed suicide, Sarah assumed her identity, hoping to clean out the dead woman's bank account. While looking through her things at their apartment, Sarah saw pictures and home videos of Beth and her boyfriend Paul. Later on, Sarah pointed to Paul's photo saying that if he were her boyfriend, she would have committed suicide too, though Felix jokes that she knows that Paul is hot. Paul returned from his trip unexpectedly early, surprising Sarah. Paul immediately noticed something different about "Beth". Unable to answer his questions and his questioning remarks, she distracted him with a fierce kiss that lead to them sleeping together. Sarah got up the next morning, and Paul followed, but Sarah pushed him away so she could leave. For a while, Paul was suspicious of "Beth", even calling her a punk rock ho for her strange clothes, but was never really able to point out what the problem was, mostly because most of his encounters with faux-Beth were intimate. Thinking Beth was pulling away from him because of the shooting, he opted to move out temporarily and stay at a friend, Cody's . After thinking "Beth" was finally warming up to him again, because of a misleading call she received from Helena, Paul eventually returned. Catching Sarah in the shower, Paul stayed the night. With Sarah asleep, Paul was forced to let men of his employers come into the apartment to medically examine her, which Sarah vaguely recalls the next morning, in addition t coughing up a small chip. Paul then asked Sarah to leave town with him, on a possibly previously discussed to Rio de Janeiro, telling her that he was finally ready to commit to her. Sarah declines and leaves. At Felix's, Sarah learned from Beth's IT friend at the police station Raj Singh that Beth was spying on Paul with their surveillance equipment, which Raj asked "Beth" to return soon. They search through the apartment and find evidence that Paul is ex-military, and then find the surveillance gear in the back of Beth's car. At work, Paul is visited by Sarah, who came to bug his desk. It was here Paul noticed that "Beth" was missing the scar on her neck, and when Sarah left, he watched a video of Beth, zooming into the scar to prove to himself that the woman he was talking to was not Beth. Suspicious, he followed Sarah and saw her meet with her daughter Kira. Despite figuring it out, Paul did not tell the man he answers to, Olivier Duval, and exchange recorded and listened to by Felix and Sarah, confirming that Paul is Beth's monitor. Paul instead chose to confront Sarah about it, instead. Paul then sent Sarah photos of her and Kira together, forcing her to a meeting at the apartment. While Sarah initially refused, Cosima, through the recording of his conversation with Olivier, pointed out that Paul must be falling for her because he covered for Sarah while talking to Oliver. Cosima suggested to Sarah that the situation is an opportunity to get answers, but that a scientific double blind is being used, wherein Paul might not know much, and it is Olivier who they must ultimately get to, but they need Paul to begin. Meeting at the apartment, Paul and Sarah are both armed and prepared, but Paul convinces Sarah to get rid of her sidearms. During the confrontation, Sarah told Paul that he indirectly Beth himself, as Beth killed herself because he didn't love her back. Devastated, Paul admitted that he did not have a choice but to stay with her, and that even he does not know why he had to monitor her. Their uneasy alliance go on for a while, both still not entirely truthful and very distrustful of each other. Paul contemplated killing Sarah and drugged a bottle of scotch. During a meeting with Olivier, he tells him that Beth is back in her "dark place" and he fears that he might be unable to prevent Beth from overdosing next time, to which Olivier replies that he will not be held liable as long as he does not directly affect her choices. Paul then tracked Sarah to the home of Alison Hendrix and broke in through the basement. There, he met the half-conscious Alison, her tied-up husband Donnie, and Sarah's ex-boyfriend Vic. Thinking he could get answers from Vic about Sarah, he tortured him with a nail gun until he revealed her last name. Sarah arrived and stopped him, promising to be honest with him from then on. They are then caught by Alison's neighbor Aynsley, and they convince her that he and "Alison" were having an affair. Back at Paul's apartment, Paul pulls out the bottle of scotch he had previously drugged, but when Sarah begins telling him the truth, he thinks better of it and pulls out a different bottle. work in progress Olivier continues to question Paul about "Beth's" behavior. Sarah and Felix find Paul's car at a club called Neolution. Felix offers to infiltrate it. He sees Paul and follows him out the door he came in. Paul turns on Felix and asks why he is following him. Sarah rushes up to explain that Felix is her brother. Sarah and Paul meet back at Paul's place. Paul tells Sarah that Olivier told him someone is killing the subjects. Paul asks Sarah if she knows anything about any killer, but Sarah pretends that she does not know about Helena. Paul meets again with Olivier, and Olivier says that the woman he is monitoring is not Beth. He claims that the person who is killing the subjects looks exactly like Beth. He claims that the killer is from Europe, but when Paul asks him to be more specific, Olivier declines. He tells Paul that if he brings the killer in, the company will no longer hold what happened in Afghanistan over him. Olivier asks Paul to call "Beth" and tell her to come to the club. However, when Paul calls her, he tells her that the company knows she is not Beth, and he tells her to run. Paul attempts to subdue Olivier, but his assistant Astrid stabs Paul from behind with a hypodermic needle. Olivier and Astrid tie Paul to a chair. Sarah and Felix drive to the club. Sarah calls Helena, gives her Olivier's name, and she give her directions to the club. She tells Felix to call Art if she is not back in fifteen minutes and tell him everything. She goes into the club and finds Astrid, who leads her to Olivier and Paul. Sarah asks Olivier how he knows she is not Beth, but he does not know the answer. She tells Olivier that she is not the killer, and she gives him a description of Helena. Olivier does not believe Sarah and appears to be about to rape Sarah when Dr. Aldous Leekie calls. Leekie tells Olivier to prepare her for transit, and Astrid leads Sarah away with a black bag over her head. Helena sneaks into the club, finds Astrid, and attacks her from behind. She grabs Sarah by the neck and learns Sarah's name. She takes Sarah's place beneath the bag, and when Olivier comes to investigate with the knife he took from Sarah, Helena overpowers him, retrieves her knife, and cuts off his tail. Sarah finds Paul and unties him. She admits that she should have told him more. They finds Felix in the middle of calling Art, who told him the call was in reference to Beth. Felix quickly aborts the call, and the three of them go to Felix's apartment. Felix excuses himself to go to the bar, and Sarah and Paul make love. Paul finds Olivier in the hospital, and he tells Olivier that he has altered the security footage to make it look like only Helena and not Sarah came to the club. He reveals that he knows that Olivier is wanted by the police and that he must lie to Dr. Leekie about what happened. However, Leekie does not believe the lie and has someone murder Olivier, but Leekie does not realize that Paul was behind the lie. When Sarah is at her foster mother Mrs. S' place, Paul tells Sarah that Dr. Leekie knows who she is. He suggests that Sarah meet with Leekie on her terms. They meet at a place of Sarah's choosing, and Paul brings Dr. Leekie there blindfolded. Leekie tells Sarah that Maggie Chen was a double agent that betrayed his organization and that he wants Sarah to bring Helena to him. Sarah captures Helena, and brings her to the meeting location, but Mrs. S calls Sarah and tells her to bring Helena to Mrs. S' home. Paul is left to explain to Dr. Leekie that she said she would come. After Sarah meets her birth mother Amelia, the police arrest Sarah and bring her to the police station. Dyad lawyer Daniel Rosen bring her to a company building, and when she exits the elevator, Paul is waiting. He tells her to listen to what they have to say. Sarah then meets with clone Rachel Duncan, who asks Sarah to sign a contact. Sarah declines, but Rachel gives her another 24 hours. After Helena kills Amelia and Sarah kills Helena, Sarah calls Rachel and tells her she is coming to sign the contact. Paul tells her in the elevator that he killed six marines in Afghanistan, but that she should feel no such pressure because Dyad has no leverage on her. After Cosima calls Sarah to tell her that Dyad has a patent claim on the clones and Kira, Sarah leaves without signing. Season 2 Paul was assigned to be Rachel's monitor after Helena murdered Rachel's previous monitor/lover Daniel Rosen. Paul frames Felix for a crime to compel Sarah to help him. Paul's loyalties seemed to often shift between Sarah and Rachel at the Dyad Institute. In the season finale it was shown he was loyal to neither and has been working with the United States military all along. The government allowed Dyad to keep control over the experiments dealing with the female clones of Project Leda but the experiments with the males clones (Project Castor) were controlled by the military. At the end of the season Paul and the military (including a clone of Mark) abduct Helena. Season 3 In Certain Agony of the Battlefield Paul just came back from telling his boss about the creepy black book research that the Castors were doing with women and after digging in Coady's quarters and finds out that all the women the Castors slept with are now infertile because of the clones’ sexually transmitted disease. With this information, he arrests Coady, locks down the camp, and has his director send an extraction team out to fix things. Once they question Coady, they discover that even though the LEDA and Castor clone have the same defect, Sarah is the only one who can fight off the symptoms. Coady is developing a biological weapon to end all wars through infertility for women and brain damage for men.Everyone was locked down at camp except for Rudy, who was out searching for Helena. Mark warns them that Rudy was tipped off by Paul’s boss and is likely back at camp, so Paul and Sarah make a run for it. Before they can get out, Rudy and Paul face off, ending with Paul stabbed and bleeding profusely and Rudy dead. Instead of escaping together, Paul leads her to an exit and locks himself out and his finals words to her are "It was never Beth I loved" Personality Initially cold, calculating and methodical. Paul is later shown to have a softer more understanding side when with those that he cares about. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Monitors Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters